Reptilian
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: Martel cried into her knees. She was curled up in as tight a ball as she could manage as she cried uncontrollably, a pillow in between her thighs and her chest... [Martel [or Marta] x Greed]


**Reptilian**

Martel cried into her knees. She was curled up in as tight a ball as she could manage as she cried uncontrollably, a pillow in between her thighs and her chest. She clung to it like a drowning human would to a life raft, desperate and hoping for some sort of life-saving event to occur thanks to some small, meaningless object…

She coughed, her violent coughs muffled by the dirty, dusty pillow she held. Mucus had crawled down the back of her throat, making it hard to breath. She couched a few more times, shuttering roughly as she hacked up the mucus onto the pillow, like a viper would its venom. She refused to release the pillow, though, even as the slick substance slid across her lips, nose and chin…

She felt so warm in this little ball. But not as warm as she remembered it being when she was a human. Even with her pillow, it still felt so cold. She just cried harder, gagging as the mucus got too far down her throat.

"…i'm a freak… a fucking snake…" she whimpered, the crying raising her voice to a high-pitched, pathetic squealing.

Just talking made her want to throw up. She felt sick to her stomach, coughing violently and swallowing when she could feel the vomit climbing up her throat.

She swallowed and coughed a few times, trying to loosen up the mucus in her throat and to will down the vomit all at the same time so she could talk to herself again.

"…f-fuck…" she whimpered, gagging once more and swallowing the vomit she threw up in her mouth.

She coughed a few more times; violently hacking up the pathetic meal she had eaten onto her pillow. She pulled the pillow away from her chest, throwing up water and stomach acid onto her pillow. She coughed a few more times, turning the pillow around and wiping her face. She then threw it in the corner of the room, not caring if it made a mess. The room already smelt like dust, dirt and shit. Vomit couldn't make the dirty, smelly, forsaken room any worse…

She just slithered under the blanket, curling up into her little ball and wanting to go over to pick up the vomit-covered pillow from the corner. At least it was warm…

She then felt a strong hand, as cold as her herself, even through the blanket, set itself on her shoulder.

"You okay?" the familiar, deep voice Greed asked in a oddly concerned tone, gently petting her shoulder.

Martel tensed and coughed a few more times, trying to clear the vomit and mucus from her throat so she could lie without such a weak, pathetic voice.

"I..." Martel started, vomit crawling back up her throat so she couldn't speak again.

Martel felt her bed shift with Greed's weight as he sat down next to her. The old, dust mite-infested bed squealed with protest, wanting the heavy weight of Greed off of it's old, rusty, bare-in-some-places springs.

Greed started to pull the blanket off of her but Martel fisted her hand in the blanket and pulled it back, not wanting Greed to see her in such a pathetic state. She was supposed to be strong. She was a soldier! A warrior! A powerful woman! …a powerful monster…

Martel gagged.

"You know you can talk to me..." Greed told as he moved his hand back to her shoulder, creating comfort on her skin by petting her through the blanket.

"You wouldn't understand..." Martel finally choked out, her voice rough, harsh and cracked, protesting to the use of her voice box after such a vicious cry...

"What don't I understand?" Greed asked, raising a thin eyebrow as he continued to stroke comfort into the shoulder bare underneath the tattered blanket.

"Being a freak..." Martel whimpered, almost out of Greed's hearing range.

"We're all freaks here," Greed replied, his frown showing off his pearly jaws in the dim light that entered her open door. Martel was probably crying to hard to hear the old, rusty hinges squeal like a tortured animal…

"None of them understand..." she argued, anger and depression thick in her cracked voice.

"What don't they understand?" Greed asked, getting curious and oddly worried.

"Being a fucking snake..." she hissed, showing the nature of the second creature mutated into her…

Greed stopped stroking her shoulder and pulled his hand back, the silence filling the room. The sound of bar-fights and sex could still be heard through the thin, pathetic walls that barely separated the rooms…

"I do…" Greed replied quietly, a frown obvious in his deep voice.

"What are you talking about...? Your just a homunculus... you don't understand..." Martel argued, her voice still low hissy and anger showing through stronger than any other emotion.

"Look…" Greed told, his voice seeming to echo in the silence of that single room.

The bed creaked with either relief or pain as Greed finally stood up. The floorboards moaned as well as Greed took a few steps away, walking into the center of the bare, filthy room.

Martel slowly and cautiously made her way out of the blanket, shoving the clingy, tattered material away as if it was on fire. She hissed at it angrily, her sadness turning to rage. She growled softly, soon turning and glaring at Greed, waiting for him to show her what the hell he was taking about…

"What?" Martel asked in a annoyed tone, narrowing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows at Greed.

"Watch…" he told, holding up a finger and looking at Martel with half-closed eyes. Martel just glared at him, waiting for whatever he was going to do.

Greed held his breath and literally melted into the floor, his body seeming to phase through the old floorboards. Martel gasped, her expression changing to one of surprise as a giant, glowing, yellow ouroboros appeared on the floor. The glow shone on her face, lighting up her surprised features. The head of the ouroboros formed into the head of a large snake with golden yellow scales. Like gold.

The rest of the ouroboros formed the rest of the snake, the glow fading as the snake completely emerged. The newly formed snake slithered over to Martel as the ouroboros completely faded from the floor, it's scales making a sliding noise on the dirty floorboards…

Martel gasped as the snake curled around her slightly shaking form and looked Martel in the eyes with it's own smaller ones. The snakes golden scales glistened from the dim light outside the open door and its eyes glowed with the same violet intensity as Greed's…

"G-g-greed?" Martel muttered, in utter shock as she looked at the snakes long, thick body once more.

The snake nodded and licked Martel's face, wiping away a bitter tear which had remained sense she threw up. Martel reached out and stroked the scales on Greed's now reptilian head, Greed pushing his head into her hand and hissing happily. He always loved touch. The only reason he wasn't Lust was because he wanted more than JUST sex…

Martel smiled and kissed his reptilian mouth. Greed didn't seem to mind the bitter, acidic taste of vomit that clung to her lips. Instead, his tongue flicked out once more, him pressing his cold head to Martel's cheek…

Greed's reptilian body slowly faded into the floor from the tip of his tail, which was still resting on the floor because of his long body. The ouroboros reappeared on the floor as Greed's snake body melted into it once more, completely reforming the ouroboros.

Greed's human, or at least humanoid, figure soon emerged from the creaking floor once more in the same position it had entered, him breathing out as soon as the ouroboros completely faded.

He walked forward, the floorboards creaking once more, as he gently took Martel by the sides of the face and kissed her. He defiantly didn't mind the taste. As if he was trying to show her something different from lust…

Martel gripped the holes in the dirty mattress and kissed Greed back softly. She relaxed in his shockingly gentle grip, soothed by his cool hands against her hot face, and finally didn't feel like crying…

Greed broke the kiss after a few moments and asked, "Feel any better?"

Martel smiled weakly, feeling very tired from all the crying and vomiting, and quietly replied, "…yeah... thanks..."

Greed grinned, showing off his shark-like fangs once more, and headed towards the door which looked as if it had been busted in and didn't completely close. He turned on his heels to face her once more, the dim, tan light lighting his slightly tanned form, and purred, "Good night…"

"'night, Greed…" she answered, still smiling.

That night, the bed didn't feel so cold…


End file.
